Evanescence One Shots
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Corey and Laney are facing their own problems. Corey split from Grojband and gone solo, Laney's going her separate ways. Discover how the power of music can heal a heart at its most troublesome time.
1. Author Note

Ok, you know the Grojband Evanescence one shots fanfic I plan on writing that I have on my profile? Well this is an author's note for it. I never wrote an author's note for a fanfic till now. Just want to say some things first. The title I settled on is Evanescence One Shots (Couldn't think of anything else.) It focuses on Corey and Laney. Except Laney's part in the story will have Evanescence songs, both their old stuff all the way to their self titled album, and Corey's side will have some of Ben Moody's songs. For those of you who don't know who Ben Moody is, he was the former lead guitarist of Evanescence. He left the band in late 2003. (Sorry if I sounded like a know it all. I'm a big fan of Ev.) Ben Moody made some solo albums, and that's what Corey's side will have. Basically the story revolves around the concept of how the power of music can save someone's heart when it's hurting the most. On a personal note, and this is something I don't tell a lot of people, I was in a similar situation, and I personally believe that Evanescence's and Ben Moody's music saved my life.

I put the links for both Corey and Laney's trailer I made for this fanfic on my profile since for some reason a buddy of mine said the links don't work.


	2. Chapter 1 Message

Chapter 1

Message

**Kim's POV**

Me and Kon were walking to the groj for yet another jam session. When we got there, Corey was missing, and so was Laney. Their instruments were on the stage, untouched.

"What the what?" I asked

"I know right?" Kon said in response

Kon noticed something on the stage.

"Hey, look at this." He said

What we saw were two pieces of paper, each of them had something written on them in black marker.

"Time away. Goin solo." I read

"There's also a heart crossed out over and over" I said

"Sick of it." Kon read

"Oh, and there's a sketch of a blue heart with the "no" circle around it and looks like it has holes in it on this one." I said

I took out my phone and tried calling Corey. I heard it ring, but it was extremely faint.

"Where's it coming from?" Kon asked

"Dude, I have nooo idea." I said

It sounded like it was coming from outside.

I put my ear to the ground, and the ringtone got clearer.

"He buried his phone?" I asked surprised

"Why would he do that?" Kon asked

"Guess he didn't want anyone bothering him." I said

"Talk about extreme measures." Kon said

"Corey did what he thought was right. Now I guess time will tell us what's happening." I said


	3. Chapter 2 First Interview

Chapter 2

First Interview

**Corey's POV**

I was about to have an interview with Chance Happening in the Peaceville Local News Studio, given the fact that something was finally...happening in this town. She's the go to news lady when it comes to stuff like this. We were sitting on a couch.

I wasn't in my normal get up of my black and white shirt, beanie and orange shorts. I was in a black t-shirt, light grey shorts, and a black fedora, something new.

The camera guy gave her the count down as the news intro played.

"Good Morning Peaceville. I'm Chance Happening here with Corey Riffin. For those of you that just joined us, Corey Riffin recently split from the local group you may have heard of called Grojband for so called "Much needed time to sort things out which turned out to be sooner than I realized." She said

I remained silent as she finished the intro.

"So Corey, what caused you to split from Grojband?" Chance asked

"I just need to set some records straight." I said

"Did you leave because of a conflict between one of the band members?" She asked

I could tell she's getting more into the constant questions mindset. "Oh what was the reason for this? Was it because of this or that?" It gets annoying after a while.

"No comment." I said

"Is there anything you'd like to say to the viewers watching?" She asked

I paused for a long time before answering.

"A-Are you?" She asked

"I'm no longer going to be the person everyone expects me to be. There's two sides to every story, and I have to tell mine. Thank you." I said walking away

She tried asking me one last question as I walked out.

"So I guess we'll be hearing some solo stuff?" She asked

I gave her no reply as I made my exit.

"Why? Why you? Why you? You know...you know." I said to myself


	4. Chapter 3 Toxic Mindset

Chapter 3

Toxic Mindset

**Laney's POV**

I stood silent on the sidewalk as a conversation was ended by with someone. He abruptly cut me off before I could say my piece, and walked away from me. I had no idea what to say or do. Hell, even know what to think. My head felt like it was spinning, and the world was closing around me. Tears started forming around my eyes, causing my make up to smear. I wanted to yell, scream, hit something, break something, ANYTHING to get this pain out of me.

I slowly walked to the park, and took a seat on a bench, the sun was still up, but it looked like it was stating to set.

With my head still raging with every emotion and thought at once, I looked down at my boots and let out a heavy sigh. I leaned back and looked up at the clouds as I closed my eyes.

"I won't be held down. You are not my weight. I am NO LONGER part of you, and THANK GOD I'M NOT!" I said

I got up from the bench and slowly walked back to my house. At least in my room I can be alone and no one will bother me.

When I reached the dreaded block where the "conversation" ended, I took a deep breath and exhaled as I walked to the next block.

The sun was starting to set, and night began to fall.

As I opened the door, Mom greeted me.

"Hey Laney." Mom said

I sighed.

"Something happen? What's wrong?" She asked

I walked upstairs to my room. As I shut the door, I took the clip out of my hair and tried straightening it with my hands, slipped off my boots and socks, then changed into my lounge pajamas. They were just a white t-shirt, and red short shorts. I walked out into the hall and headed for the bathroom to take a "good" look at myself in the mirror. I hated what I saw in the reflection, my eyes still stained with makeup smears from my tears.

"What causes you to hate me like this?" I asked myself

"Ohh I'm soo sorry for not being perfect, or not being who you wanted me to be. Well guess what? I'M NOT SOME TRASH YOU CAN THROW AWAY WHEN YOU'RE DONE! I'M MY OWN PERSON, AND THERE'S NOTHING CHANGING THAT!" I said

I raised my left fist and punched out the mirror. The whole thing played in slow motion. My fist cracking the mirror, pieces breaking, blood starting to drip from my knuckles flowing into some of the cracks, then onto the sink as they went towards the drain. I grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped my fist as I started to cry.

"Why can't this just go away?" I asked through my sobs

A wave of pain passed through my hand.

"AGHHH DAMN IT!" I said

I grabbed some more toilet paper, and wrapped my right fist.

I raised it and punched the mirror again, now shattering what was left of it. The pieces of glass tearing through the paper, blood slipping its way through the holes the shards made. I buried my face in my bleeding hands.

Mom must've heard the shatters. She couldn't take the sight of her daughter's bleeding fists on the bathroom floor.

"LANEY! WHAT'S GOING ON!? This isn't like you at all!" Mom said

I shook my head. She knelt in front of me.

I told her what happened so low, Mom could hardly hear me.

"He...he...he threw me away like garbage." I whispered

Mom hugged me as I started sobbing again.

"Don't hurt yourself because of something stupid like this." Mom said

She took some disinfectant liquids, that stung like hell immediately, and wrapped them in bandages.

"Thanks Mom." I said

I walked back to my room, and took my notebook to write some stuff down.

(Evanescence - Breathe No More watch?v=evMpXrwQQyI)

I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side  
All the little pieces falling shatter  
Shards of me too sharp to put back together

Too small to matter  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
If I try to touch her

And I bleed  
I bleed  
And I breathe  
I breathe no more

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child  
Oh! lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever  
And all of this will make sense when I get better

But I know the difference  
Between myself and my reflection  
I just can't help but to wonder  
Which of us do you love?

So I bleed  
I bleed  
And I breathe  
I breathe no-

Bleed  
I bleed  
And I breathe  
I breathe  
I breathe  
I breathe no more

"Was I ever loved at all?" I asked myself

I looked out my window, the sky now dark, and the stars were out. I decided that I should head to bed for the night.


	5. Chapter 4 Solo Concept

Chapter 4

Solo Concept

**Corey's POV**

The next day after my interview, if you could even call it that, I stayed in my room and started recording some songs. Its time to share my story.

I grabbed my guitar, fired up my computer, and recorded a single.

After I finished recording it, I brought up my new Bleeter page. Felt like deleting my other one, but I don't know if I should.

"First single. Coming soon." was all I posted before shutting down my computer.

"Alright, at least I put that up. Now to get the word out. Time to make a solo album cover." I said

(The solo album pic was in Corey's trailer I had the link for on my profile)

"Alright, seems good. Now all I gotta do is release the single when the time seems right." I said

I put my guitar back on the stage, and flopped backwards onto my bed. I sighed as I looked up at my blank ceiling with the fan spinning. A thought came to me.

'Wonder how I'll tell the twins about this?'

"And I can't call them either. Maybe I'll see them around or whatever." I said

I heard a knock on the door.

"Who's here at this hour?" I asked walking downstairs

I opened the door to see the twins Kin and Kon. Apparently by the looks on their faces, they wanted answers. I let them in. Kon grabbed a seat in the computer chair, and Kin got on the couch.

"What's up man?" Kon asked

"Yeah. What's with splitting from Grojband without even letting us know first? Not even a text? What the heck man?" Kin said

"Just stuff's been getting too hectic lately. I think its time we all took a break actually." I said coming to a realization

"All of us, or just yourself?" Kon asked

'Well damn, that cut deep. Thanks dude.' I thought

I didn't answer.

"Seriously though, why did you break up in the first place?" Kin asked

I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said

"Come on man, we're practically brothers. Whatever it is, you can tell us." He said

"Well this I can't. It's too complicated." I said

"Man where did all this secretiveness come from anyways? You used to be all happy-go-lucky, now you're acting like you're down and out." Kon said

"Something happened, now I'm depressed, so I'm just doing what's right. From my point of view that is." I said

"Well whenever you feel like telling us what's really going on, just give us a call." Kon said said

"If you ever dig up your phone that is." Kin said

'Well I guess one part of the secret's out. But at least they don't know anything else.' I thought

They walked out waving me off.

"You'll find out soon enough." I said to myself


	6. Chapter 5 Debut Single

Chapter 5

Debut Single

**Laney's POV**

As I woke up, I slowly slid out of bed. I didn't feel like getting up or anything. I just wanted to sleep in and watch the sun rise and set through my closed blinds as the light would have passed its way through shining on my walls, maybe catching my eyes, and setting in the distance as I felt its heat leave my face. My fists still hurt like hell from yesterday's...whatever you would call it. At least I didn't have to worry about ever running into _him_ anymore. During my morning shower, my fists still hurt like hell from yesterday, some of the scars from where the glass caught my skin are still there, they hurt when I touch them. At least they aren't bleeding anymore. I guess those disinfectant's and bandages helped. When I got out and after I dried off and got dressed, Mom put another set of bandages on them.

"You're lucky the mirror didn't cut you any deeper than it did, or there would've been more serious damage." She said wrapping the bandages up

After she wrapped my fists up, again, I went back into my room, sat in my computer chair, and kicked my feet up on the desk. At that moment, I decided to do the only thing I could do given everything that's happened so far.

"Make a solo album!" I declared

Ideas came rushing through my head all at once. Tried writing them down as fast as I could for some songs I tried writing.

"If someone doesn't consider this heart-felt, I don't know who will." I said while the scribbling of my pen filled the room

"Done. Now all I gotta do is record it and put it out." I said satisfied with my first single

"This'll be good" I said

"Get ready for the world to see how much of a jerk you are." I said


	7. Chapter 6 Release Date

**Ok, I know most of these chapters are really short, just bare with me. I'm trying to keep this as a "one shot" concept. This fic builds more and more to the story with each chapter.**

Chapter 6

Release Date

**Corey's POV**

After I wrote down the lyrics to my first song for my solo album, and after I recorded it, I thought that now would be a good time to release it. I decided to set up another interview with Chance Happening.

On my way to the Channel 4 Peaceville News studio, I caught a glimpse of someone I used to know. It was only for a split second. Regardless, I paid them no mind. My heart felt heavy, like it was about to pop out of my chest. I hate this feeling, always makes me feel depressed.

Within minutes, the interview started.

"Hello Peaceville, we're back with Corey Riffin, the former lead singer of Grojband. Here to discuss his début single from his upcoming album "The Art Of What Is Lost, And The Essence Of What Could Have Been." She said

"So tell me Corey, does this album have anything to do with your former affiliation with your old band?" Change asked

Just like last time, I waited before I answered.

"Yes. The message of the record is about losing something you thought was really close to you, and what you feel like afterwards. It's meaning can be different for everyone, so its message kind of has its own meaning depending on who hears it." I said

"Interesting. Sounds really deep." She said

"Can you tell us about any of the songs on it?" She asked

"The single I released for it is called Sanctuary." I said

"Will you be releasing anymore singles? When can we get your album?" Chance asked

"I might release one or two more singles, but its kind of up in the air. My album will be coming out in the next few days." I said

"Well citizens of Peaceville, here's the single from Corey Riffin's début album." Chance said

The music video for it started.

(Ben Moody - Sanctuary watch?v=4LIOxg1o_Go)

"Father never warned him of the dead that live within, tearing through his skin at last".

Heavy head in battered hands, the tortured boy kneels,  
Praying to an empty god to see his end tonight.  
Father never warned him of the dead that lives within,  
Tearing through his skin at last.

I am not your sanctuary,  
I am not your alibi.  
Try and break through the walls around you,  
Beat me with broken hands -  
I will silence you.

Just beyond the shadows waits a darkness.  
Only you, my child, can bear this gift from me.  
I leave you now to claim your place  
Across the great divide  
All shall suffer me.

I am not your sanctuary,  
I am not your alibi.  
Try and break through the walls around you,  
Beat me with broken hands -  
I will silence you.

I am not your sanctuary,  
I am not your alibi.  
Try and break through the walls around you,  
Beat me with broken hands -  
I will silence you.

I am the enemy.

I am not your sanctuary,  
I am not your alibi.  
Try and break through the walls around you,  
Beat me with broken hands -  
I will silence you.

I am the enemy.

"Great single Corey. Can't wait to get your CD." Chance Happening said

"Hey, I can't wait for it to get out on the shelves. Believe me." I said

"I'm Chance Happening, and this is Peaceville News." She said closing the segment

I took something from my back pocket.

"Here Chance, it's the first one I published, an it's signed." I said

"Thank you." She said


	8. Chapter 7 Writing

Chapter 7

Writing

Laney's POV

After I wrote my single, all I had to do was record myself playing it. Once everything seemed perfect, I released it on my Bleeter page.

"Fist single. Check it out." I wrote

I totally loved this. It really showed the world what a jerk _he_ is. If I could, I would just punch him square in the jaw for doing this to me. After my song was uploaded, I played along with it.

(Evanescence - Going Under watch?v=CdhqVtpR2ts)

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me (going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I die again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real)  
So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

"YEAH! NO LONGER WILL I BE HELD DOWN!" I declared

Suddenly, my bedroom door opens.

"Well, seems like someone's taking this...situation quite well." Mom said

"Yeah. Doing stuff like this is really helping." I said

"Plan on releasing an album?" She asked

"Yeah, already did the single, now I just gotta do the rest of it." I said

"Can't wait to hear it." Mom said

"It'll definitely be worth the wait." I said

**Alright, I know its been a while with this fanfic. SO sorry for the late update! I've had some other stuff to do, and I'm also working on my other Grojband fanfic Love Across The Sky. Check that one out. I think some of you might like it. Review!**


End file.
